iLove you
by AmandaEmily118
Summary: 4th and final part! Read iCan't take it first.
1. Chapter 1

**This is short, but it is uploaded so... Hmm 10 reviews? Maybe. I don't think I can have the new chapter up until at least Monday, sorry :(**

**Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly, I would auctully be able to capture Gibby better.**

*6 days later*

"Hey, Kiddo's!" Spencer screamed running in the door. "It's just me, Spence." I replied. Sadly, I might add.

"Again?" He asked. "Yep." I told him. "Where's Sam?" He asked. "I don't know, home? Buying ham, in jail? Who knows?" I replied, staring blankly at the TV. "Freddo?" He asked. "Home, Mother/Son pottery, counting screws? I don't know." I told him.

"Why haven't they been over?" He asked. "There scared of seeing eachother. Don't wanna see me, I still don't know." I replied.

"Oh, well thats sucky. What about iCarly tonight?" He asked. "Wow, you sure have a lot of questions don't you? I guess Sam will be here. I don't know though, because I haven't talked to her in like 4 days." I told him.

"Oh, well if you need my help tell me." He offered. "Thanks, We might. Cause it might just be me and Gibby." I explained.

"You don't really think Sam would miss iCarly do you?" He asked. "No, not really. She doesn't seem to even care that her and Freddie are over." I told him. "Wow, that's weird." He replied. "Wanna get smoothie's?" I asked.

"Sure! Let us go!" He yelled, running over to the door.

*At the groovie smoothie*

"Hey Tee-bo!" I smiled. "Hey, Carly! Where's your little friends?" He asked. "Um, unavailible." I replied.

"Oh, what can I get you?" He asked. "Two strawberry splats." I asked. "Alrighty." He smiled.

"So what is the plan for iCarly now that Sam and Freddie are practically MIA?" Spencer asked.

"Well, Freddie said that he would still do the online stuff, just not the show. Sam said she would still do the show. Gibby's confused. So yeah." I said.

"What about the extra stuff?" He replied. "I guess it's just you, me,Sam and Gibby." I sighed.

"That's really jank. I'm sure Freddo would probably help, as long as Sam's not there." Spencer said.

"Yeah, probably. I just don't get why there problems ruin everything. The poor fans don't even know what's going on." I told him.

"I know, and it's not like they-" "Wanna buy some waffles? Doller a peice." Tee-bo said, holding a stick of waffle's.

"No." I replied. "I'll sell you the whole stick, 5 dollers." He smiled. "No. Leave Tee-bo!" I yelled. "Fine then." He stomped off.

*Later that day*

"Hey, Carly!" Gibby smiled walking in. "Hey, did Freddie show you how to use the camera?" I asked. "Yeah." He replied.

"Good." I smiled. I was pacing around the room. Freaking out. "Are you okay?" He asked me. "Yeah, fine." I smiled. "Why do you look like your having a nervous breakdown?" He asked.

"CAUSE I AM GIBBY!" I screamed at him.

"So now wouldn't be a good time to tell you that it's 1:20 seconds till show?" He asked. "NO!" I screamed.

"Sam's not here! She's proabably not coming! Look, let's just start the show." I smiled, trying to calm down. "Alright." He replied. "Get together the top 5 video's, and we'll show them. Then we can do the blab cam." I explained. "KK." He said.

"In 5,4,3,2,1" Gibby said. "You don't say the one!" I screamed. "I'm Carly, and this is iCarly..sorta." I smiled into the camera.

"Freddie and Sam arn't here...Because...they have stuff to do..?" I smiled. "So here's the top 5 video's of the year!" I screamed..."Alright. Now were going to do the blab cam! Gibby, give us somebody to blab with!" I smiled.

"Hi!" I greeted the girl who popped up onto the screen. "Where's Sam and Freddie?" She asked. "Um, unavailible." I replied.

"Why won't you tell me?" She asked. "And that's all the time we have, rembember to never pet chipmuncks, bye!" I yelled.

"Well, that was bad." Gibby stated. "Yes, yes it was." I replied.

**Love it? Hate it? I hate it. **

**Next chapter:**

**Sam and Freddie are super sad.**

**Review!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	2. Authers note!

**I just wanted to apologize to everyone you read my stories. I promised I would have a new chapter up and I didn't. So sorry for that. :( **

**I had a sleepover Sunday,Monday,and was in the hospital alll day Tuesday. That's why I didn't have the chapter up. I don't have it written yet either. **

**I should have it up today, or tomorrow. I'll proabably upload two chapters at once. My birthday is this week, so that and school, and scouting has had me busy.**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here it is! I loveee this chapter. Once again, sorry for how long it took. **

**I'll upload next chapter tomorrow.**

**I was going to upload both today, but I combined two to make this longer.**

**Disclaimer: Wish I did own iCarly...But I don't.**

"Carlayyyy! What's up little sis?" Spencer screamed, jumping into the room. "Nothing. It's been almost 2 weeks since Sam and Freddie broke up. I just don't know what to do." I replied.

"Yeah, I know. There still not talking?" He asked.

"Nope, not to me or eachother. At least that I know of." I awnsered.

"Wow. Sam's missed iCarly right?" He asked me. "Yeah, 2 weeks in a row. It's horrible without her and Freddie. All the fans keep wanting to know what's going on. Why did Sam leave? Why did Freddie leave? Why did they both leave at the same time?" I explained. It was the truth people hated iCarly without Sam and Freddie.

It's like the show is pointless.

"Man, that's really sucky." He replied. "Yeah, we've lost about 800,000 viewers." I told him.

"That many?" He asked, really surprised. "Yeah, pretty much. Almost all the seddiers are gone. That was about 600,000 of our viewers. Some of the Creddiers are gone. The few people who auctully watched the show for the comedy have pretty much left. All that's really left are the Gibby lovers, and the Cibby shippers." I explained .

"Man, that's not good." I replied.

"Nope." I sighed. "Why don't you go talk to them? Maybe see how there doing?" He suggested.

"Hmmm maybe I will. Thanks Spence!" He replied. "Hey! Pick me up some tamoto juice!" He screamed. "Kay!" I smiled.

*Sam's house.*

"Carly, hi." Mrs. Puckett greeted me as she opened the door. "Hi, is Sam here?" I asked.

"Yeah. In her room. Good luck." She replied walking away. "Good luck with what?" I asked her. I started walking upstairs, said hi to frothy, he snarled. I wonder why that Cat hates me so much?

I came up to Sam's door I tried to open it.

Locked? Since when does Sam lock her door? "Sam? Sam, you in there?" I knocked and knocked.

"Leave me alone." Sam said. Or at least it sounded like Sam. Kinda. "Let me in." I replied. "No!" She yelled. "Fine then. You leave me no choice." I replied. I grabbed a pin outta my hair and picked the lock. Sam tought me well.

"Sam?" I asked walking into the room. Pizza boxes were everywhere. So were tissues. She was curled into a ball on her bed.

"Sam? Are you alright?" I asked again. She just sniffled.

"Sam, what's wrong?" I tried talking to her. She just sniffled every time. "Are you crying?" I asked, sitting next to her on the bed. She just laid there. "Come, on Sam tell me what's wrong." I tried. "Please?" I said. She sat up.

"You look horrible!" I yelled. There was Sam. Wearing Galaxy wars pajama's, hair put up in a horribly messy bun.

Her face was all red and blotchy. Mascara stains all down her face. Wow. What on earth happened?

"Sam, please tell me wh-" "I MISS FREDDIE!" She cried, and hugged me super tight.

"Aww. Sam I -" I started to say before she interrupted me again. "I miss him so much! You were right I need him more than anything! I can't function without him Carly! What am I going to do?" She cried. Awww Sam.

"Sam, if you miss Freddie so much maybe you should tell him?" I suggested.

"I can't do that! He broke up with me." She sniffled. "Yeah but maybe he will listen." I smiled. "No he won't. He hates me. Proabably more than anything." She replied. "Well maybe- wait who's pajama's are those?" I asked.

"There *Sniffle* Freddie's!" She cried even louder.

"Aww Sam. It will be alright." I replied. "No it won't! I love him. More than anything in this entire world! I want him back. I miss his dorky-ness and him kissing me, and everything!" She cried. We sat like that for an hour.

Just me and her.

While she cried about how much she missed "her" Freddie.

*Freddie's house*

"Carly. What are you doing here?" Mrs. Benson asked as she opened the door.

"I'm here to see Freddie. Is he okay?" I asked. Hoping for the best. "No, he is not. He won't come out of his room. Ever since he broke up with Samantha, he is completely depressed." She replied.

"May I see him?" I asked.

"Sure, but don't stay long." She replied, walking away. "Thanks." I smiled.

"Freddie?" I asked as I walked into the room. Oh great he looks as bad as Sam does. "Carly. What are you doing here?" He asked. "Came to see how you were." I replied. "How's Sam? Is she alright?" He asked.

"Uh huh..." I replied, looking around the room. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"No. I miss her. I never thought I would say this but ,I love her so much." He replied.

**Next is...**

**iCarly.**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**Review it.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Here it is.**_

_**Disclaimer: Sure...Like I would own iCarly.**_

"Aww. I'm sorry don't you tell her that?" I replied. So he missed her, hmmm just what I thought.

"Because I broke up with her. I don't wanna look weak. I mean, yeah it's killing me that I haven't seen or talked to her in almost two weeks but I can't just forget what happeneed. She didn't want anyone to know we were dating, it was like she was compeltly ashamed of dating me. She didn't even back me up with my mom!" He explained.

"Well, I don't know what to say. I'm sorry Freddie. It's almost iCarly time, I'll see you later." I replied nervously.

"Bye, have fun. Tell Gibby and Spence hi." He smiled, sadly. "I will. Feel better, ok?" I smiled. "Thanks." He replied.

*Later, iCarly time*

"So, a lot of you have been wondering why Gibby doesn't dye his hair we-Sam?" I started before Sam busted into the room looking the same as she did when I saw her earlier.

The show had been going on for about 10 minutes, I wonder why she's here?

"Sam, you look horrible!" Gibby stated, he was still holding the camera.

"I know." She replied. "What are you doing here?" I asked, smiling still. "I need to say something." She replied.

"Ha. Ha. This is why we love having a LIVE webshow. You never know what might happen! Like right now Sam just burst into the studio. Say hi Sam." I smiled. Gibby turned the camera on her. You could tell she was still crying.

"I wanted to say that..."

*Freddie POV*

I had been watching iCarly when Sam popped into the studio. Man, I haven't seen her in forever. When the camera turned on her, I was...shocked. She looked horrible. Like she had been non-stop crying for years.

"I wanted to say that.." She started. "That I'm sorry. I don't normally apologize on iCarly, but the last time I did it worked out really well." She started, smiling at the memory.

"A lot of you guys didn't know that me and our tech producer Freddie are, well were dating. Freddie broke up with me because I wouldn't tell anyone that we were dating...and couldn't admit I loved him. I do love him though. Freddie, if your listening... I love you. So much. More than anything in this whole world. I was wrong. I cannot live without you, I need you so much. I'm sorry I messed up. Please don't hate me." She said.

I looked at her. She was wearing my pajama's. Wow.

*Sam POV*

"I gotta go talk to Freddie." I said. Quickly wiping my tears and running out of the studio.

I ran through the hallway. There. On the fire escape was Freddie.

"Hi." I sniffled. "Hey." He replied. He was sitting in that same chair. The same chair he was sitting in the night we kissed.

"Did you see?" I asked. "Yep." He replied. "I'm sorry." I told him. "I know." He said, looking at me in the eye. "So...I'm really sorry, and I hope that maybe you can forgive me cause I meant everything I said-" He kissed me.

"What was that?" I asked, after he pulled away. "I love you too." He smiled.

**Wayyyy to fluffy for my liking.**


	5. Auther note

I have posted this note on all of my fanfictions. Just to make sure it has been read. If any of have idea's for a new story of mine PLEASE tell me! I would love to hear your suggestions. Also if you have any idea's for my stories iHave an eating disorder or iHave Chicken Pox, tell me and I might put it in the story! I'm also planning on writing a post-iLove You story. I mean everybody else has so why not me? If you have any idea's on that, I wanna hear them too.

Thanks everyone, for all the favorite story/Auther alerts and everything!

I'm working on putting on my profile a thank you to everyone so check my profile soon to see your name!


End file.
